


Trigun Fan-Fiction: Gods and Monsters

by MutableSpectre



Series: Misadventure Shenanigans: AU [1]
Category: Trigun
Genre: Action, Adventure, Alcohol, Angst, Animal Spirit Guides, BDSM, Blood and Gore, Body Shaming, Comfort, Cutting, Cynical Humor, Demons, Drama, Dream interpretation, Drugs, Dry Humor, F/F, F/M, Fantasy, Gen, General, Goals, Graphic Sexual Content, Healing, Heartache, Horror, Intense Violence, Loneliness, Love, M/M, Magic, Multi, Omniverse, Other, Parody, Psychological, Reverse Harem, Romance, Science Fiction, Self-Isolation, Self-deprecating humor, Sex, Shenanigans, Slut Shaming, Spiritual Path, Suicide, Supernatural - Freeform, Thoughts of Suicide, Tragedy, World Travel, dark themes, fictional characters, flaws, friendships, heavy sexual themes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:59:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23522692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MutableSpectre/pseuds/MutableSpectre
Summary: Olivia Foster awakens in a cyro genetics lab aboard an old S.E.E.D ship known as the Ark, only to discover she is more than human. With her newfound enhancements, Olivia is determined to become indispensable to Knives and the Gung-Ho-Guns. But for her childhood friend Abigail, a living and unpredictable terror.
Relationships: Legato Bluesummers/Original Female Character(s), Millions Knives/Original Female Character(s), Original Character(s)/Original Character(s), Vash the Stampede/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Misadventure Shenanigans: AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1692682
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Trigun Fan-Fiction: Gods and Monsters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Olivia struggles to confront Abigail about her off-handed comment towards her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Brief Excerpt of the Rift Quest and Oracle Neural Optics:
> 
> Augmented reality is made possible with Oracle Neural Optics' nanotech, which integrates through the eye's corneas and attaches themselves to the optic nerve. The tiny technology transmits holographic images and other 3D renderings in a computer interface as well as improves eyesight. 
> 
> While the majority of people have experienced augmented reality through their Oracle Neural Optics, the Rift Quest helps to expand on this feature to bring virtual reality to waking life. 
> 
> The Rift Quest is a virtual reality system that streamlines the user's consciousness to the cyberworld of Ethyriael. The console is no bigger than a PS4 slim and comes in two primary colors: black and white. However, consumers may get a custom design outer casing for the Rift Quest if willing to pay for the extra charge.
> 
> The central console has three LED lights that signal the Rift Quest system's power, network connection, and the Rift Quest node link. The central console is capable of wirelessly charging the node even while it's in use as long as it stays within a certain proximity to the console. 
> 
> The Rift Quest node pairs with the central console, and the user's Oracle Neural Optics, to immerse the user in virtual or augmented reality. The node in question is about the size of an adult palm created from a flexible synthetic material that has a gentle curve to fit comfortably at the base of the skull. 
> 
> With recent years of nanotechnology, when placed, the node adjusts to the curvature of one's neck for a perfect fit. 
> 
> On the underside of the node is a probe that consists of electrodes numbering in the thousands. These flexible, thinner than human hair threads connect to a user's neural pathways to induce fake sensory signals to the five senses. 
> 
> While one is in virtual reality, the Rift Quest node produces REM sleep-like paralysis. This feature helps to keep the user from moving and block any sensory signals the brain would create while conscious. If abnormalities occur, there is a safety measure to disconnect from the neural link. The node monitors the body and brain function to ensure the user's safety and health.

Abigail's words dripped like a poison inside Olivia's head. An honorary cousin, Olivia lamented, immediately recognizing an insult disguised as a saving grace. The comment was so out of the blue that Olivia could only smile and nod in response, not having the gull to call Abigail out, which left her with a few difficult questions.

Out of the corner of her eye, Olivia could see Abigail looking up to an invisible man concocted from their imagination. There was a private conversation between the two, one that excluded Olivia, and all of a sudden, she felt like an outsider once more.  
Had she not been part of the group beforehand, Olivia questioned. She wondered what Knives thought about her in Abigail's version, and if that meant Abigail thought the same about her. She thought about how the comment made her feel useless and unwanted. Was their role-playing not made to be for fun? Was Abigail taking their imaginary world too seriously? Why would Abigail feel prompted to tell Knives that Olivia was her cousin just for her to stay in the group? Was Olivia not extraordinary enough like Abigail and Knives was going to kill her for it? There was nothing more Olivia wanted now than answers.

"Kikyou?" Olivia mumbled her best friend's nickname at the time, her brows furrowed together in confusion.

Abigail stared at Olivia with a deadpan expression, waiting for Olivia to speak. Any confidence Olivia had was gone now, replaced with hesitancy. Shaking her head, Olivia dismissed her question, "nevermind."  
Shrugging, Abigail sprawled out on her queen-sized bed. She grabbed her remote beside her and turned on her wall-mounted television, flicking through the channels for something interesting. 

Sighing inwardly, Olivia lay on the ground on top of her sleeping bag. She passively watched the stations go by while she fought to conceal the quaking heartache threatening to spill over. Olivia didn't want Abigail to know she felt like an annoyance even to fictional characters that she thought were supposed to be there for both of them. Quite pathetic, Olivia scolded herself mentally but only succeeded in amplifying her sadness.

The truth was that Olivia was horrible when it came to confrontations, and even if she was the hurt party, somehow, Olivia thought she was in the wrong. At least, from early childhood until now, Olivia felt that way, which was why she was so submissive and a people pleaser.

Life hadn't been too kind to Olivia. It left her feeling lonely and abandoned a lot of times. And second-guessing her decisions. It wasn't to say that Olivia was infallible or wasn't the catalyst to some of her problems, of course, but a lot made her question why she was still alive. Maybe she was a punching bag, she glumly thought, or perhaps she was made to be used and abused to make others feel better. Both ideas were plausible to Olivia, and she readily accepted them as truth.

The darkness of sleep enclosed around her emotionally exhausted mind, and she fell deeper into herself over time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first chapter is weak, I know. I'm not the best writer, but I will try my best to give you at least a decent story. Also, I'm not sure if any of my works will be powerful or as dark as I would like them to be, but if it turns out it's not, the tags and ratings might change.
> 
> So, thank you for reading. I hope I can give you a second chapter soon, but no promises. I go through depressive episodes that last for a while, but I will try to be consistent if I can.
> 
> As another side note, I'm kind of writing this for cathartic reasons. I'm trying to figure some things out, so, if the writing seems a little off, I apologize.
> 
> Anyway, thank you again!


End file.
